battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spectator Thread
stemmed from this [http://demon-in-the-dungeon.tumblr.com/post/105856718388 X] Seasick: Much like the rest of the crowd, Seasick stood frozen with fear as the scene unfolded before them. The rebels were powerless to stop the Warden, and their only hope of possibly solving the problem was if Stonegit were to arrive. After what seemed like an eternity, the possessed Haddock finally left, leaving the crowd in a stunned silence. As Greg helped Mera and her children back to a safe area, Seasick began to think of a possible plan This is insane. Where are those guards, they should have been back with Stonegit by now. If Stonegit were to see Haddock again, that could be our best chance at escaping this place. Seasick glanced up into the night sky, and could see Furious flying high up in the sky. Thank Odin Furious managed to avoid the alpha’s control. He’ll come at my command, and can protect us. Just when to call him is the question. Looking back to the crowd, Seasick searched for Grey. Quickly walking to her, Seasick spoke to her in a low voice, "Gather everyone. I think I have a plan to get everyone out of this god forsaken camp." Grey Bergman: Grey stood up and nodded to Seasick as she rubbed her chest in the spot where Akkey elbowed her before. She had been considering going after the chief, but there were more important matters to take care of. Haddock was back and he was begin possessed by the Warden. Not to mention, Stonegit’s two-day limit was up. They needed to prepare. She turned to the rebels who gathered around to watch the scene with Haddock and the Warden. As she did, her Night Fury came up to her looking at her with great concern. She simply smiled. “Don’t worry, girl,” she said. “I’m okay, but we need to focus now. It looks like we’re going to be in the fight of our lives.” She turned to the others. “Alright, guys, let’s gather around! We need to start prepping! Stonegit should be here any moment now, and we need to act fast.” Calder: Calder stepped up to the two, shaking with anxiety and a touch of anger. He had next to no information as to what exactly was going on. He looked them both in the eyes, exposing his own white ones and assuring he got a message of urgency across. "Look. I know we’re in a rush due to a threat I have no knowledge of yet. I know we need to hurry, but can someone please tell me what the hel’s going on? I came here to join the rebellion and maybe help invent things for it. Not this." Seasick: "Ah, very well. The most important thing you need to know right now is that Haddock, the man you just saw, is our deceased King, and his is apparently possessed by the Warden, a violent demon. Stonegit, our so called battle master and the king’s bodyguard, has gone mad, and has this camp locked down. He wants us to hand over 4 people responsible for causing threats to the king." Seasick paused, sighing at how insane it sounded. She continued, “What matters now is that we plan our escape or possible plan of attack. We were originally going to try and stop Stonegit, but with this new development, things have changed. We have two dragons on our side, that aren’t under the alpha’s control, so that may be of some use.” Calder: "Alright. Thanks. That clears it up a bit." Calder replied. He was still on-edge, but now he had some information. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to go by. At least it’s better than nothing. Calder took a few steps back to listen to what these two had to say. Grey Bergman: The brunette watched Seasick calm the newcomer down and smiled. They had a new recruit, which was good. They were going to need all the help they can get. As she turned to the group, who gathered around them, she suddenly became worried. There were no signs of Warren, Asha, or Greg. She knew Greg had gone back to the fortress with the Queen, but where were Warren and Asha? She quickly calmed herself down. They probably went to go get Greg. Don’t worry, Grey. They’re fine. You can go looking for them after. They’re alright. You need to focus on the mission at hand. '' "Okay, everyone, listen up," she finally said. "You all saw what just happened, so I’m not going to sugarcoat it! The Warden is back and is now possessing King Haddock. Not only that but we have this Stonegit-situation to deal with! Stonegit is too unstable, and it’s not safe for us here anymore! Those four people on his list will not be given up, which could result in our deaths tonight, but that’s ''not….''going to happen because Seasick and I are going to get you all out of here. And Seasick knows how to do just that. Seasick?” '''Seasick:' Looking from Grey to the rest of the crowd, Seasick stepped forward and addressed them. "As you all know, Stonegit defeated Emily the Alpha and now has control over all the dragons. However, we are very lucky in that we have two dragons that still belong to us. One of them is Shadow the Night Fury, and the other…." Seasick paused, and looked up into the night sky. "The other is my dragon, Furious, a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. He is powerful enough to challenge the alpha and protect us." Returning to addressing the crowd, Seasick continued, “We need to be organized and move quickly. I can call Furious to carry the innocent members out of the camp, and then return to protect the rest of us. I can’t guarantee it will work, but it’s worth a shot. Anyone have any objections or other ideas? Calder: Calder had calmed down considerably in the last little while. He was no longer shaking, and he stopped stuttering. He could think clearer now. "I second that idea." Calder said, standing up. "It’ll help keep us safe and we’ll be able to pull things off faster with the correct communication. If one of our groups gets incapacitated, the rest will still get a chance to escape. The whole ‘eggs in one basket deal’" Keeping us all together as one group feels dangerous. There’s something not right about it. Seasick: "Well then that’s the plan. Alright then, let’s break into smaller groups, and once that is decided, we can have Furious get the innocent members out quickly.Those who can fight should prepare for battle." Grey Bergman: "I agree!" Grey replied. "Let’s not waste any time! Stonegit may be on his way over here right now, so everyone needs to be ready ASAP." As soon as she said that, all the rebels scrambled to prep for battle or to leave for the camp. It was then that she remembered that her three good friends were still missing. She had been hoping that they would return, but they hadn’t. Thankfully, she knew exactly where to look. She then turned to Seasick. "I’m going to head over to the fortress with Shadow. Greg, Warren, and Asha are over there. I need to go get them. You think you can handle things for a bit until I get back?" Seasick: "Hopefully I’ll be fine. Just hurry back. If we’re going to use our dragons to counterattack Stonegit’s alpha control, we need them to be together." And with that, Seasick watched Grey run off, and turned her attention to the rebels organizing themselves.Category:Season 3 Category:Seasick Category:Grey Bergman